Hell on Earth
by BbyBella
Summary: Victoria finds Bella in the woods instead of Sam Uley. She is tortured and put through hell till three unknown likely savors save her and get her away from Victoria. She runs to Dallas to start a new life but trouble it seems finds her there as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Victoria finds Bella in the woods instead of Sam Uley. She is tortured and put through hell till three unknown likely savors save her and get her away from Victoria. She runs to Dallas to start a new life but trouble it seems finds her there as well. And there she get's a blast from the past from when she was only ten, in the form of a seven foot pissed off Viking at what has happened to her and that has been searching everywhere for her.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Bella collapsed to the ground on her knees as a harsh sob tore from her throat. Edward, the man who was the love of her life. The one being she had loved more than anything and was willing to give up her soul and life for. Had just told her he never loved her and that she was only a distraction.**_

_**He had abandoned her in the woods by herself. Tears fell freely down her face as she sobbed harder than she had cried in her whole life. Moving slowly she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth gently. She felt as if someone had punched a whole in her chest.**_

"_**Well, well, Bella. It is soo nice to see you again." Purred a baby soft soprano female voice from ahead of her.**_

_**Snapping her head fast, she let loose a gasp as she saw Victoria standing ten feet away from her. Moving slowly, she stood up on shaky legs and shivered as Victoria watched her every move like a predator would. Fear started to settle deep within her as she shook a little from it and her grief.**_

"_**Victoria." Bella whispered in a soft tone knowing she female vampire would hear her any way.**_

"_**You remember me? I'm touched, truly I am." Mocked Victoria with a small snicker in her voice.**_

"_**What do you want?' Bella asked with fear curling in her stomach as Victoria seemed pleased with her questioned and looked all too happy to answer it.**_

"_**Revenge of course. Your Edward killed my James. A mate for a mate.' she waved her hand as if the answer was simple and gave a cold smile.**_

"_**He's not my Edward. He left me here and took off." Bella winced as she spoke Edward's name a tear went down her face.**_

"_**I don't care anymore! Your pathetic existents led my mate to his demise!" Victoria hissed at her with eyes full of hatred and rage.**_

_**Bella knew it was stupid thing to do but her survival instincts kicked in. Turning fast she ran off through the woods. She stumbled and nearly tripped but she kept on running. A shiver went down her spine as she hear Victoria's gleeful laugh. She stumbled and nearly ran into a tree from not paying attention, but kept her balance and ran. A spark of red flashed in the corner of her eye.**_

"_**Help!" She yelled though knowing it was useless to do but had to try. **_

_**A scream tore from her throat as she was grabbed harshly by the hair and thrown to the ground on her back. Victoria stood above her with a snarl and eyes were pitch black and full of hatred and rage with a little bloodlust.**_

"_**You stupid bitch! Your agony has only just begun!" Victoria hissed at her before she hit her hard enough to knock her out.**_

_**A whimper escaped Bella's throat as darkness took her under.**_

_**Six Months Later**_

_**Bella awakened slowly in agony, though she didn't dare make a sound. She had got used to awaking in agony. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but the walls of her dark prison. Though surprise, her eyes had gotten used to the dark fast to where if any bright light shined in them, they would sting and water badly. Shifting a little, she bit back a cry of pain knowing it was pointless and would only bring her torturer pleasure.**_

_**There was a collar around her neck with a thick heavy chain going from it to the wall to hold her in place. Victoria had lived up to her promise that he pain had only just begun. She fed from her, beat her, whipped her, and even let some stray nomads if the price was right rape her over and over again.**_

_**They could do anything they wished to her except feed from her. One had already tried that and nearly killed her. Victoria had gone off the deep and tore the bastard limb from limb before burning him to pieces.**_

"_**This is madness Victoria! Just end her life already! You have broken her, by now!" Shouted Laurent's heavily French accented voice.**_

"_**Stay out of this Laurent! The Bitch is torture has only just begun! James is dead because of that whore!" Snarled Victoria's voice back with a hint of bitterness.**_

"_**This is going beyond revenge! James got himself killed for being stupid and foolish!" Hissed Laurent back to her coldly.**_

"_**I said but out!" hissed Victoria icily with rage.**_

_**The door was opened letting light be shined in on her. She winced from the brightness. And glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of dirty shorts and a ripped tang-top. Bruises and cuts littered her body and she knew her ribs were either fractured or bruised badly.**_

"_**Bella dear! I have a present for you my precious little pet!" Victoria sang out with a cold smile upon her face as her red eyes landed on Bella's battered form.**_

"_**I'll ass." Bella muttered back to her coldly but winced and stifled a gasp of pain as Victoria grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the concrete wall harshly, she refused to make a sound knowing it would make her captor and tormentor feel pleasure at her pain.**_

"_**Now, now, I went to all the trouble in going and retrieving this little gift for since you have been so good." tsked Victoria softly stroking her cheek with her finger and malicious glint in her evil red eyes.**_

_**Bella refused to speak and looked down but winced as Victoria grabbed the chain from the wall and yanked her out the door with a smile upon her face. Down the hall a little ways she glanced over her shoulder and met Laurent's sorrow filled amber/red ones; as he stared at her. **_

_**Victoria yanked on the chain causing her to stumble and nearly fall to the ground. She was pulled into a large room with a window making her wince. The bright light stung badly and she had to blink several times. She was chained to the far side and wall and forced to kneel on her knees.**_

"_**Look at my gift Bella, dear." Cackled Victoria as she motioned and two vampires brought in three humans that were struggling.**_

"_**Oh god no." Bella whispered feeling like she was going to throw up. Horror and grief filled her heart as she saw them.**_

"_**BELLA!" Shouted Charlie once he saw Bella chained to the wall by her throat and her very battered appearance.**_

"_**Do you like my present my Pet?" Asked Victoria as she smirked cruelly at her as she glared back at her with her tear filled eyes but allowed none to shed.**_

"_**Please let us go!" Begged Renee with tears streaming down her battered and dirty face.**_

"_**Oh, I thought you wanted to be and see you beautiful daughter again." Victoria mocked with her head cocked to the side and her eyes filled with curiosity but the smile upon her face was cruel and ruthless.**_

"_**NO! I don't care about her! Please I am pregnant!" Renee pleaded as she shook her head and sobbed harshly.**_

_**Bella bowed her head as she tried so hard not cry. It felt like someone had slammed a knife into her heart and twisted with no remorse. Her mother didn't care or want her anymore. Though for some reason when she thought the word mother; a pair of beautiful bright baby blue eyes and a beautiful face flashed in her mind.**_

"_**I care! Don't you dare touch her!" Yelled Charlie in rage as he struggled in their hold.**_

"_**Hmmm." Purred Victoria softly at them with a dangerous smile upon her lips.**_

_**She snapped her head back up and a silent scream tore from her throat as a vampire ripped out Renee's throat. The other ripped out Phil and Victoria herself drained Charlie dry. They all screamed in agony as they were killed.**_

"_**Stop Please!" Bella struggled to get free but made the collar dig into her throat causing it to bleed.**_

_**She trembled and shrunk back against the wall and barely kept in a sob as Victoria snapped her father in half. Before she turned and talked towards her dangerously with her pitch black eyes. **_

_**Blood feel down her chin from her mouth and into her shirt. Just as Victoria was about to grab her, she was yanked back by her hair and thrown into a wall. Bella's vision darkened as she heard snarling and growling before a tearing sound like metal reached her ears as she fell into unconscious state, before that she felt someone shatter her collar and pick her up before running off with her bridal style.**_

_**Hours later.**_

_**She awakened slowly. Moving slowly she sat up and was thankful for the dimly let room. Glancing around she saw she was in a motel room. No one else was in here with her, she saw several bags on the table. Moving she looked over as her hand hit a piece of paper. Picking it up she read it very carefully.**_

'_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**We will be gone by the time you awaken. I have taken to getting you a new Id, though you will have to change your hair color. Which you will find in one of the bags. You have new clothes for next few days, new shoes, and bathing supplies.**_

_**Your new name is Isabella Marie Coraline Richardson-Northman.**_

_**Don't wonder about the two lasts names. Trust me that will come to you soon enough. Me, Laurent, and my mate have made sure that Victoria will not find you until you have the protection you need, so do not worry. We have provided you with enough money to take care of yourself incase you do not want to work.**_

_**Go and start a brand new life.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Laurent, P. and C.'**_

_**Bella was in complete shock. She put down the paper and got off the bed. She looked through the bags and found the stuff for a nice hot shower. She also found bleach and honey colored hair dye as well for her hair.**_

_**Tears of relief and joy hit her hard but she still didn't cry them. Picking up her clothes and dye she went and took a nice longed awaited shower. She showered and dyed her hair in less than three hours.**_

_**She had also found a pair of scissors and cut her hair from her elbows till it fell around her shoulders softly. **_

_**Glancing into the mirror, she studied her reflection some.**_

_**She was paler than a human would be for having no sun for six months. Her hair was now a deep rich honey blond color. She was a little thinner than she should be but knew with proper food she could get back to her old weight.**_

_**She wore a short sleeved dark green shirt with black route 66 bell bottom jeans and flat black boots. She gently traced an bite mark/scar on her left bicep that she had gotten from Victoria. Removing her hand, she grabbed the black and dark green hoodie. She slipped it on and zipped it up and covered up her scars.**_

_**Turning she grabbed a brand new black and dark green semi big backpack. She stuffed her wallet and other new stuff in it. She had already ate a large amount of food till she couldn't eat anymore. She paused and looked around at her motel room and sighed softly under her breath.**_

"_**Good bye old life." She whispered under her breath and left leaving behind her old life as she went to call a cab to go to the airport.**_

_**Next day**_

"_**I would now like to welcome you all to Dallas Texas. Thank you for flying Westsoft Airlines." Announced the pilot to the passengers. **_

_**Bella walked off the plane and took a deep calming breath and smiled a small smile that was true for the first time in a long time. She walked forward to her new life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Victoria finds Bella in the woods instead of Sam Uley. She is tortured and put through hell till three unknown likely savors save her and get her away from Victoria. She runs to Dallas to start a new life but trouble it seems finds her there as well. And there she get's a blast from the past from when she was only ten, in the form of a seven foot pissed off Viking at what has happened to her and that has been searching everywhere for her.

A/N hey here's a shout out before you read the chapter I would like to give thanks to Heavan Hell Angel. without her I could not start this story so she really help me a lot so thanks.

Bella's Pov:

I looked at my self from my wall mirror you could visibly see the bite marks on my arms and neck and only some close to my thighs . (eyes glazed over) ( I shuddered at the memories of the scars).

I slid on my light brown turtle neck/long sleeves witch had my works logo on it since it was light blue . ( People would always ask why I only wear long sleeves turtle necks? and I would tell them the same answer) I normally get cold. .They usually stop asking why.

But I could always see it in there eyes. I put on my skinny jeans and clipped my now light blond hair in to a bun.

I grab my key's to my new 2010 Suzuki GSX -R 7509. People who knew me would be shocked that I was riding such a fast motorcycle, seriously I didn't like speed but I guess thing's change.

I put on my helmet and got on my bikes. I started to drive threw the street of Dallas the sun was soon disappearing, and it began to become dark. I soon found my exit that I had to get off on; the bar was up ahead and the flashing name Neutral Star. I parked my bike in the employee section, and I got off , I locked it and it beep.

I stood in front of the entrance and took a deep breath before entering. And finally I walked in I was right as always the bar was kind of busy I could see some of my co-workers running all over the place . I looked to back and saw Ally red hair in a small pony taill.

She was having trouble carrying the tray's of food , So I rushed over to her and help her I told her she could take a break while I take over

"Oh thanks Izzy your the best"

Ally is like a best friend to me she always has my back. I remember when I got this job she was very friendly( lets out a chuckle). I shook my head to get focus.

I went to booth 6 and 7 and gave them the orders they wanted. I went to the rest of the tables some only order fries burger, and the only half of my table order some liquor called sweet bitch , also some Hennessey.

I went to the bar to get the drinks it was practically full of guys watching football, the Dallas Cowboys were going against the Giant's from New York. I looked at the clock it was only 7:30 , I also looked at the window see it was pitch black. The moon was high up in the sky and was very beautiful.

My eyes started to hurt and sting very bad. So I told Jerry my boss that I was going to the back real quick. I walk inside the bathroom and gave a loud curse, my vision was becoming blurry. I rushed to the sink and turned the faucet on and splashed cold water onto my face.

My eyes looked dazed and seemed to change colors. I wasn't shocked at this for this had been happening for awhile. I took my eye drops and drip only two drops in both of my eyes and gave a blissful sigh as the stinging went away fast and brought cool relief.

Now I could see a little bit clearly. I walked back in to the bar only hear people shouting at the TV.

I look at Jerry and asked what's going on?

He replied "well Izzy it seems the cowboys just lost a touch- down and if they lose this last touch -down then the Giants win the game."

"Ok ! thanks Jerry." I bobbed my head to him while trying to stifle my laughter at the dumb males.

Suddenly I feel the atmosphere change. It felt weird but safe, I looked around me at all the booths and there it was a guy who looked he didn't fit in here.

He had that cowboyish look. And he was sitting in my section. I walked over to where he sat and spoke Hello sir what can I get for you ? He looked up at me with a hatred gazed but suddenly changed when he looked at my eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. Umm, Can I have a true blood Mam." He spoke with a deep southern accent in his voice that made her smile.

"Um sure, we only have AB positive and B negative. I spoke with a polite nod of my head to him which seemed to make him smile a little.

"Darling I'll take AB positive." He nodded his head to me as I wrote on my pad of paper.

"OK coming right up." I chirped with a nod and turned to leave ignoring the hatred filled gazes of some humans.

I walk straight to the bar and told Henry to heat up an AB positive.

"EW! your serving to freaking vampire, there like dead and stuff. Serve drink his drink cold." Sneered a beautiful blond server with a disgusted filled look.

"Shut up lily! God just because their different doesn't give you the right to judge them!" I hissed at her with a cold look that seemed to make her flinch.

Well, well look now at miss Izzy finally talking huh." Lily curled her lip at me with a cold look of her own.

I completely ignored her and grab the true blood. Turning on my heel; I walked back to the booth were the guy/vampire (flinched) It seemed just a year ago vampires have shown them selves but they weren't the same type of vampires like them( I still couldn't say there name's) I shook my head again to clear my thoughts.

And stopped right in front of the booth, "Here your order sir." I smiled at him.

He looked up, "Oh sorry darling I didn't introduce myself my name is Stan, and sorry for the disturbance I caused for you sugar." He gave an apologetic look to me.

"Its ok and my name is Isabella but call me Izzy." I shook my head gently at him with a softer smile upon my face.

"Alright Izzy." He smirked a little up to me. "

"Do you need anything else Stan?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"Its ok I'm fine." He shook his head at her with a perplexed look upon his face.

"Ok, goodnight then and see you around some time." I nodded my head to him as I glanced to the bunch of read necks around the bar and spotted them staring a little.

"Goodnight Izzy." He nodded to her slowly.

I walked to the back of the bar to check out.

**Mean while back in the bar:**

I couldn't believe what just happen here. ME Stan be kind to a HUMAN. I'm a VAMPIRE, for fucking god sakes. But when I looked into her eyes; I saw so much pain. That was way much for anyone human or not to bare.

And how she stood up for me with the human waitress even though the woman had tried to bring her down, she still kept her temper in check. It baffled me to no end and that's when it happen. I had this strong urge that I needed to protect her from any and all harm. It was like a bond had formed between us right here and now but not as a romantic one but a family one instead.

I drank what was left of my true blood and left the money I had to pay. I got up and walked too the entrance of the bar to leave. when two human men stood in front of me blocking me I nearly rolled my eyes at them. They smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Is there a problem here." I asked the human with an annoyed look in my eyes at them.

"Yes there is; and its you, YOU BLOOD SUCKER ,YOU DONT BELONG HERE." One bellowed loudly at me which pissed me off.

As soon as those words left the guys mouth, I grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground so his feet dangled about a good two feet off the ground.

"How Dare you, YOU HUMAN FILTH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BLOOD BAG I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT IN A BLINK OF AN EYE AND NO ONE IN THIS PLACE COULD LIFT AND FINGER TO STOP ME!" I bared my fangs at him in rage trying to get a tight grip on my rage before I slaughtered everyone in this entire place.

Someone dropped something glass creating a loud shattering sound.

**BACK in the office**

I checked my self out and started to walk back out to the bar to leave when I heard something shatter. I rushed out to the front to see Stan holding a guy by the throat. He looked like he was about to kill him but what I also saw was the other guy also standing in front of Stan was pulling out a gun slowly.

Moving fast, I rushed over really quick to Stan and the two other guys.

"I think that's enough guys, and I also think you should put that gun away if you know what's good for you." I placed my hands on my hips with an icy glare upon my face.

I'm not going to listen to you, your probably his fang banging whore." The one in Stan's grip chocked out with a glare of his own.

Stan tighten his grip even more causing him to gasp for air and struggle to breath.

I don't care what you really have to say but unless you want me to call the cops you better listen. Stan let him go you don't really want to scoop to his level do you?." She placed her hand on his shoulder with a slow nod of her head, knowing the whole bar was watching them.

Stan knew she was right so he dropped the human to the floor and sneered as he cowered in front of him.

"Your lucky she right Blood bag" He snapped retracting his fangs and growled at the other human male causing him to back away from him.

Stan walked out before he could do anything rash; like them all.

I sighed and turned around to look Jerry and said goodbye and good night to him. Before I walked outside only to see Stan standing a few feet away looking at the woods with a thoughtful upon his face before he turned to face her and seemed to make up his mind about something serious.

"Thank you again Izzy." He smiled a real smile to her causing her to give a soft blush in return making him chuckle.

"It was no problem really. Stan will you come again even though they were being jackass?" she whispered in a soft tone with an uneasy look in her eyes towards him.

She really did like his company. For some strange reason she felt connected to this male and knew he would never hurt her.

"Probably so." He shrugged with a smirk as she grinned up to him.

"Good night Stan." I nodded walking towards my bike but glanced back at him.

"Goodnight Izzy." He tipped his hat to her before using his speed and taking off back to the nest fast with thoughts of Isabella on his mind.

Once he was gone and out of sight; I got on my motorcycle and speed home with thoughts of the southern vampire on my mind. He reminded me of Jasper.

For some reason thinking his name didn't hurt like it did with the others. It probably had to do with that none of this wasn't his fault to begin with.

She disappeared down the road towards her home/


	3. Chapter 3

Hell on Earth

AN: Hey fellow readers I know I haven't written in a very long time and I apologize, I didn't know how to start this chapter so I kept thinking so now I finally post it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Bella/Izzy POV:

Ah... I let out a screamed as I woke from my dream; tears falling from my face hitting the sheets of the bed one by one. I squeezed my eyes to rid of the images from the dream. It felt so real like I was back there when she would torture me, taunt me and when she let the newborns feed on me, it made my skin crawl. I still recall the nomads and how they used me for their sweet pleasure. I quickly made myself remember that, that was the past and I was living the present.

I took a deep breath and got out of bed I could feel my muscles tense up ready for an attack but it never came as usual; this would always happen when I first got out of bed it was always a reflex that never went away it was like my body's mind never healed/left from the past. I walked to the kitchen and started to make my self a cup of coffee as the machine turned on I went back in the room and grab my towel and bag of toiletries and walked in the bathroom to begin the refreshing routine. I let out a sigh as the flowing water hit me it was so relaxing.

Beep... Beep, Beep I could here from the shower that the coffee was almost done; I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me I stepped out of the shower carefully and finished what I had do left and made sure I put my eye drops on . By the time I stepped out of the bathroom I felt refreshed; I stepped back into my room and I put on a pair skinny jeans and a nice white cotton long sleeve shirt, and my converts on, I then wrapped a ribbon across my neck., I left my hair loose.

Finally I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a mug and poured myself a cup of coffee with some sugar. As I sat down on the couch I relaxed a little bit; I took a sip from my coffee and moaned as the warmness slid down my throat I then set it down on the small coffee table and took a bite of my Dragon fruit (AN: That fruit actually exist) I licked my lips as I tasted the juice of the fruit.

It was all I eat since everything change, I couldn't eat anything else but fruit it seemed that my body didn't accept anything else. The reason why I think is because during the time when I was held capture all I was fed was fruit and nothing else and so my body adapted to that. I remember when I had my first real meal I was revolted, as soon I had my first chew I spit it out, it tasted hallow and disgusting; and the aftermath wasn't pretty I had spent a couple of minutes in the bathroom throwing up. I turned on the TV to see another argument between that vampire spokeswoman Nan Flannigan and that Bias spokesman leader from that nutty group of his... LOL. All of sudden I remember that vampire I meet from work yesterday; what was his name again; oh Stan that was his name I can't believe I almost forgot. Stan seemed very nice it was very weird when I meet him I felt like I could trust him with anything and he wouldn't ever hurt me he seemed like a big brother I wished I had... I couldn't believe what happen yesterday the way everyone treated him it was disdainful he wasn't even bothering them, I really hope nothing like what happened yesterday happens tonight if he shows up.

As I began to tune back in to see the argument, my lips twitch into a small smile it seemed as if the spokeswoman Nan wanted to rip nutty Newlin head off but couldn't due to being on air. Pick up the phone, pick up the phone , I heard my I-phone sing and rushed to pick it up before it went to voice mail.

"Hello"

"Hey Izzy its me Jerry sorry for calling you so early but I was wondering if you can come to work early cause one of the girls is home sick?" Jerry spoke.

"Oh hey Jerry, um it's okay I don't mind coming early to work, I'll be there soon!"

"Okay thanks, see you soon"

I heard the click signaling he had hang up I then snuffed my I- phone into my pocket. After that I headed towards my room and put my work clothes in a bag and slide on my small leather jacket and slid the eye drops in the front pockets. I rushed towards the door and snatched my helmet and keys then locked the door behind me. I walked towards where my motorcycle was parked and got on it, I put my helmet on and put the engine; I could hear it roar to life and then I was off.

Stan POV:

I stood there staring into the night where she had just drove off and I In a blink disappeared into the night back to the nest. While I was speeding off into the night I started rethink about the human Izzy. She was different from all the other disgusting humans and when I first look into her eyes it made me feel like I should hide her from the world keep her safe and never leave her alone, she was like a baby sister to me I would make sure I see her tomorrow night.

It was then when I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts because I was now in front of Godric house.

"Stan what are you doing just standing there, come in." I heard Isabel's voice call out from inside. I let out a laugh and went right in and spotted Isabel pacing around and Godric just staring off into space and sipping one of those disdainful synthetic True bloods. "Good evening sheriff, Isabel" I greeted. Isabel look at me funny and glared at me and then said, "you seem very happy Stan, who did you kill and what did they do to you" I look at Isabel and laughed once more and then Godric shot me a curios look; I said, " You have it all wrong Isabel I didn't kill anyone but I meet someone today she was very interesting." I could hear Godric and Isabel pause in what their doing and look at me strangely as if I was some stranger and both at the same time asked, " You what, Stan?"

"I went to this grill/bar and I meet a human she was very different from the other disgusting humans she even defended me from some humans when they were starting with me" I stated.

"Wow this is the first time we here you compliment a human Stan" Isabel stated

As I was about say something someone cam rushing in "Sheriff, Sheriff...' the vampire came in actually breathless. Godric acknowledge the vampire and asked, "Underling what is wrong?

The underling look at Godric and said, "Sheriff there's been attack by the fellowship and some other humans, three young vampires from the area were found almost completely brutalized, even half way drained of their blood and some humans were found killed. Sheriff it's all over the news, but their saying they don't know who committed it! I and Isabel let out a hiss as we listen to him, I look at Godric to notice he had a unknown expression but it had disappeared to quickly for me to understand it. Godric spoke once more and said, "Underling thank you for telling me, make sure the vampires are treated, I'll fix this but for now seek rest soon, because the sun will be rising up soon." The underling nodded and left , I look at Godric and said, "Godric we have to do something those Newlin's need to be killed and his damn followers I don't know why we let him live all he does is discriminate against us, and plus their just cattle, blood bags... That is enough Stan have you not learned from all these years we can not answer violence with violence, Godric interrupted me with a small glared. I looked at him and then said, "Yes Sheriff but we have to stop this." Godric looked at me and said, " I know Stan things will change soon but for now go seek rest, you too Isabel." When Godric finished I looked at him, I didn't understand the way he said it seemed strange but I must be imagining things, so I said goodnight to Isabel and Godric and soon went into my daytime rest.

Bella/Izzy POV:

Tingles ran through me as the wind rushed passed by me as I went faster on my motorcycle. I always loved the adrenaline rush it gave me and the feeling, I couldn't even describe it. Some even stare at me in shock when I tell them I like the speed. It took me two minutes to get to my work place, I put my bike at rest and took the keys and started to walk to the entrance the sun was still up in the sky slightly dimming.

I walked in and was met with Ally and Samantha running around trying to take orders; it seemed there was a big house today. Samantha paused and look at me and said, "Finally, you're here I thought I was going to become death with all these orders being screamed in my ears!" I smirked when Samantha said this, she was the type that you would describe as the drama queen but also I little clownish. I nodded at her and rushed towards the back were I changed into my work clothes; when I walked backed out I began to take orders, some costumers were new some were old. Conversations were going on everywhere some weir about the game yesterday, the weather, new movies coming out, etc. Before I knew it, it was my turn to take the bar shift so I finished my last orders and stood behind the counter where as of late was getting more attention than the food. Through out the past ten minutes I had made three nutcracker's, two nemos , hot shots and a brain jumble(AN; just made brain jumble up, in my mind it's a very strong drink that in one shot your already twisted )

I looked up at the clock to see that it was 3:30, half the costumers were leaving and even more were coming through the door, I let out sigh as tonight was going to be a long night. "Hey Izzy, thanks for coming in early" I heard a voice called behind me which I recognized as Jerry's voice, I turned around and said hi to him, and that it was no problem, I continued my worked after that. I did a couple more drinks before I switch with Samantha and did a couple of rounds of orders. Soon I began to feel my eyes water and sting so I rushed to the bathe room and splashed water into my eyes, I felt my legs wobble so I gripped the sink with firm hands, and closed my eyes and massage my temples. I took out my drops and put an extra 3 drop on both of my eyes and closed my eyes once more before taking deep breaths, I splashed water in my face once more before I left the bathroom. On my way back out I took a bottle of water and took a sip, as I was walking back out Jerry passed me but paused in concern and asked, "Izzy are you alright?" I replied, " I'm alright I just feel a little different right now" and Jerry again replied "why don't you take a break outside, I'll have someone take your shift right now, okay?" I thanked Jerry and went out the front for fresh air, it is there when I saw the sun going down reaching the horizon, and it was beautiful.

I remember the time when I saw a horizon just like this one but something seemed sad about it; it was the day before I was taken. I had been with Seth and Embry, they had called me over crying and telling me that all their friends had stop talking to them, and ignoring them, even Jacob who felt like a brother to them, they felt like they did something wrong. So I told them I would come down straight away and meet them at the beach. When I meet them I hugged them instantly and felt them shake in my hold. After a few minutes we had started walking on the sand just chatting and later on Seth pointed to the ocean and said, " Hey, look at that!" Embry and I looked to where he was pointing and couldn't contain our surprise at what we saw; the sun was reaching the end. We stood there until there was no sparks of the sun left and it brought a chill of forbidden down my spine. Embry and Seth hugged me and whispered if I was okay? I looked at both of them and told them the truth, "I don't know Seth, Embry it's just something feels wrong and it's making me feel nervous!" Both Seth and Embry hugged me tighter and whispered that every thing was going to be okay. However it did nothing to calm me.

I could feel a tear roll down my face, and quickly rid that memory from my mind. Suddenly I felt peace come over me so I looked around to see if anyone was there and to my surprise Stan had appeared, he smiled at me and tilted his hat in greeting and said, "Hello again Mam!" I felt the sides of my mouth twitch at this; I could hear his real deep Southern accent when he said this. I looked at him and replied, "Hello to you to Mr. Stan, I really didn't think you were coming again due to what happen yesterday , and I do apologized about what happen."

Stan look at me and gave out a small laugh, "You are very kind, also how strange of you to apologize of something you never did, and please just call me Stan, Mam." I looked at Stan in the eyes and could tell he was being honest, I replied, "Oh Mr... I mean Stan I don't mind however I'll continue to call you Stan only if you call me Izzy" Stan looked at me and replied, "Alright Izzy you have a deal, you know Izzy you are the first actual human to make me laugh." I look at Stan and smirked at him and said, "Oh my, if that is so true then I will try to make you laugh more Stan!" I could feel Stan eye me with curiosity and then Stan was in front of me in blink of an eye, I suppose I should have jump back with fear, become tense, or should have been startled but it seemed my body didn't react as it usually would have I just felt calm and serene. A minute had passed and Stan had finally spoke again and said, "Izzy it seemed I stand corrected you really are different from the humans, you don't feel repulse by me, you don't feel afraid of me you don't feel nothing negative to me, why, why is that?" I looked at Stan with a nervous face and said, "I don't feel repulse by you Stan because I'm not like the others I don't judge people, I wouldn't hate you just because you're dead, and I don't feel afraid because… I… it's hard to explain but I feel at peace with you like, I just can't explain it!"

All of a sudden I felt Stan's arms around me and I let out a sigh and leaned in, Stan whispered in my ear, "It's all right Izzy you don't have to explain I understand what you mean, I feel different with you I feel at peace but also I feel happy when I'm with you, this might be strange but I feel protective of you like a brother would a sister, I… I… I have this emotion to you but only brotherly to you. I know we have only just met yesterday but I feel really strongly of this but will you allow me to declare you as my sister, part of my family so that any other vampire that you come across or they come across you they will know that you are under my protection." I looked at Stan and I knew my answer but I knew I had to tell him my past before anything happen so I said, "I accept Stan but I think you should know my past before you do anything, I don't think you would want to see again and you might feel disgust to me after I tell you my past, my story" I lowered my head and then felt Stan tighten his arms around me and then he spoke, " Izzy nothing, and I mean nothing will make me not want to see you and I'll never feel disgust to you, and before you tell me your story I'll to you mine." I looked up at Stan and hugged him, and I said, "Okay Stan lets do this tonight so we can get it over with, so hold on second so I can check out with my boss." I kissed Stan cheeks and ran back inside.

"Hey Izzy are you alright now, you gave me quite a scare back there?"

I looked at Jerry and smiled a little and said, "I'm okay Jerry thanks for asking though, um going to call quits for tonight if that's all right with you?" Jerry looked at me and let out a small chuckle and said, "Alright Izzy just make sure you come in early Monday morning." I thanked Jerry and walked to the backroom and changed back into my skinny jeans and my white cotton long sleeve and I retied the ribbon across my neck, and then put my eye drops on. I walk back out and said goodnight to everyone and then proceeded to go outside where Stan was leaning on my motorcycle with a grin. I rose an eyebrow at him in question and he said, "Um, I thought I should be bring your motorcycle over here so that you didn't have to walk all the way over there, so… um here it is!" I let out a small chuckle and walked on over and got on my motorcycle I then grabbed an extra helmet and tossed it over to Stan who gave me a confused look so I patted the space behind me then a look of recognition passed his face and he got on behind me. Stan got on behind me and then asked, "Where are we going to go Izzy?" I looked to Stan and said, "When I first got here I learned about a magnificent garden they say when your there you feel at peace it feels like magic; I know it sounds ridicules but they say you have to go there to know that it's true, and I have a nagging feeling that we should go there." Stan did not hesitate to answer and said, "So what are we waiting for lets go!" and with that they drove off.

"Welcome To the Garden of Tranquility"

**AN/ hey guys sorry I'm leaving this chapter like this, I'm going to try to work on the next chapter quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was quite, the wind blowing around us I breathed in, the smell of the flowers tingling my nose. I had come here many times just to relax no disturbance. I could let myself go for just a few minutes before I had to close off. Stan was behind me following my lead; I looked to see his reaction to this place and to my amusement shock was written all over his face. I asked, "What is so shocking Stan, that has made you speechless" I seemed to have broken him from his trance when he replied, "Well Izzy what shocks me is the sheer beauty of this place, its all natural, it is untouched, places like this have been destroyed. It amazes me!"

I directed us towards my usual spot under a tree for some odd reason I felt a little at peace when ever I sat in this spot. I took a deep breath and… I stop myself before a word could escape my lips. Why did I trust him with my story, my life and past? What if I was making another mistake in trusting someone, could I handle it? I had just met him but this felt right for some reason, deep down I knew I could trust him the way I felt for him. I was going to take a chance. I looked at the sky filled with stars and began to tell my story. **(AN/ I don't really want to write her whole story so I'm just going to skip it but I will say that while she was saying it she froze up a little, freaking out her instincts coming out telling her to be quite leave, to run, to attack. Stan see's this and comforts her holding her hand gently soothing her so he wont push her past her limit he can some how tell what she is feeling."**

I felt myself tense up waiting for his reaction I held myself together and looked at him, disbelief ran through me Instead of the reaction I had predicted; there he sat staring at me with a reassuring smile his words shocked me even more, "Don't worry little sister. I won't turn you away I care for you. You matter to me and I swear to you that you will never have to go through that ever again. I swear that if I ever meet those people who did this I will make them feel fear beyond belief then I will tear them apart, I will show them no mercy." Gruesome images appeared in my mind I could picture exactly what he would do, and I did not know what to say.

I couldn't believe he did not reject me, my face must have gave me away when the next thing he said was, "Dear Izzy when I met you I had this incredible urge to protect, like a sibling would another I feel this brotherly bond towards you. I will stay with you sister never to leave you, I swear to you." I felt happiness it seemed a gained a brother after all.

A sudden question popped in my mind and I voiced it, "Stan how old are you?" Stan replied. Stan smiled at my question and said, "Well as of now I am 600 years old, I was changed when I was 33 years old during my time. I lived in the southern areas as you can easily guess due to my accent. I loved to fight and feel free so I always was out on my stallion riding about. My father was what you would say a sheriff, he had me join him in his work of duty, so I had no choice but to obey him, however I told my father I wouldn't be confined in the work he laughed and told me it seems you take after your grandfather, he was a cowboy like yourself and loved to be free always riding his horse it was like it was apart of him like he was never meant to be in a society by rules.

One day a storm was coming so we had to pack up and head to shelter before it came, it was getting darker by the minute the children were becoming scared the clouds were tainted black. For some reason the horses started to act up, they had heard something that we didn't. The wind started to pick up a scream broke out in the silence. One after another my people were disappearing. I gather the children racing towards the shelter we were surrounded, I pulled out my gun and aimed at them, they laughed at me. I glared at them and said, "Stay back, or I'll shot ya!" One of them said, "Then shoot boy I dare ya, I haven't had any fun yet, so give me some entertainment" With that he stepped closer I shot of my gun it hit him, to my shock he did not react, and said "Is that all you got boy?" They stepped closer I shot two rounds they all stood. It happened so quick they grabbed the children before my eyes they change, draining them in the process. They cried. I tried to save them but one of them held me down right before he bit me a voice broke out. A man they seemed to fear, he was like them. He ordered them to leave his territory, some of them seemed reluctant but they left either way. He moved toward me, I moved back he smirked at my actions before I knew it he was on me draining my blood to an almost a nonexistent drop. I felt something wet at my mouth it tasted wonderful, I wanted more. The man started to whisper to me, "Drink my child, and drink my life source!" After that everything was black. I refused to drink at all but my maker showed me that I didn't have to kill to feed. Through out the centuries I started to despise humans they disgusted me what they did to each other was disgusting killing, rape. That is why I don't tolerate them until you; you are the only one."

I smiled at his statement and kissed his cheek and said, "Well you really are a cowboy, big brother." He laughed and replied, " Yes dear sister I really am." He looked conflicted for a second, pondering over something I was going to ask him what was wrong but he spoke before I had the chance, " Izzy the letter you found can you spell the very last name that was written for me, please." I looked at him in confusion, such a strange question, but I still complied,  
It's spelled N-O-R-T-H-M-A-N. Why do you ask?" He looked shock and replied, "The reason why I ask sister is because I know a someone named Northman he is my sheriffs child, he is the only Northman I know, can it be possible that the very person who saved you is him? As I think about it, it's really believable that he did."

Curiosity peeked my interest; I had wanted for so long to find out about him, to meet him. I looked at Stan and asked, "Can you tell me about him brother?" He replied, "I don't really know a lot about him I have only heard things about him, supposedly he is a Viking, a true one at that. His name is Eric Northman he owns a bar named Fantasia, down in Louisiana. That is all I know about him Izzy. I'm sorry." I smiled at him; at least I knew a little about him. One of the people's, who had saved me, protected me. I looked at Stan and said, "Can you can you introduce me to him someday." He gently squeezed my hand and said, "Of course sister I will speak try my best to contact him. We can also go to where he resides at in Louisiana." I small smiled appeared on my lips I could not wait. I replied, "I would be very grateful brother if you can do that" I hugged him his cold embrace did not affect me. I tensed a little my mind was reacting he could some how tell and soothed me, telling me to breath in and out think of our surroundings, I started to relax slowly but the tension laid in the back.

The silence was broken his phone was ringing. He seemed to ignore it but it still rung then it stop not even a second later it rung again he checked the caller id and seemed curious. I stared at him and said, "Maybe you should get that and see what they want they seem rather insistent." The phone rang once more he replied, "Now that is strange she usually gets the hint when I ignore the first ring. Hmm…" The phone went silent but then rang again. Stan was becoming agitated, he growled and answer the phone with annoyance lacing his words, "What do you want Isabel? Are you serious, you call me cause I miss a meeting. What do you mean he never showed up, he never misses a meeting even if it sometimes bores him?" I was confused at the conversation, I wonder what it was about, I looked Stan's face concern begin itching its way over. I hope everything was all right. A few seconds later the conversation ended, I asked him was everything okay. He replied, "No I don't think so, my sheriff did not attend a meeting today, and that is unusual." "Stan surely he would be back soon does he not miss thing's sometimes?" Stan looks at me and replies, "He does but he would let us know before he disappears." Stan seemed deep in thought before cursing loudly. He looked at me with regret and said, "I'm sorry Izzy but I have to check in with everything, something's not right I have to go, please forgive me" I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Stan I understand this is an urgent matter, go make sure everything is okay. He kissed my checks and just as he was about to leave he hesitated, turning around and said, " I would prefer to leave knowing your home safe Izzy if you don't mind." I let a giggle I covered my mouth quickly and adjusted myself and said, " Sure Stan, that's very sweet." We both walked quickly towards my bike and got on. I took a glance at the garden once more a smile appeared on my lips.

The engine went off. I said goodbye to Stan when he hugged me, his actions shock me, and I felt my self slowly stiffen up. Stan must've notice this because he pulled away from me and gave me a comforting smile. I held myself together gathering my strength and threw my arms around him, my body's past reaction wavered once again I felt safe. Stan let out a chuckle and returned my hugged, a couple a seconds passed when we both released each other, Stan asked me for my phone number so he could get in contact with me again so I did. Once again we said goodbye and went our separate ways the wind blew quickly notifying me that he had just left.

My place was dark I left it alone as it was, I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a pear I sat down at the table and sat in the darkness I closed my eyes and relaxed breathing in and out, listening to my surroundings, slowly I fell into the darkness. My mind was replaying today's events clarifying all that occurred, I did not miss anything my thoughts circled around Stan a new vampire. A strange one that had gained my attention he made me feel different, another person to my new journey, I had gained a brother in some crazy way, but I did not reject him as my brother. I allowed it my instincts saw no harm in him this relaxed me even more. Maybe one day I will meet my saviors. I opened my eyes and realized I was so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't realized I had eaten my pear entirely, I shook my head. I went and got ready for bed.

Stan Pov

These past two days have been quite out of the ordinary, I thought to my self. I've meet a human one who doesn't disgust me, a human who I don't have murderous thoughts of, her blood hold no interest with me I just want to protect and avenge her. If the people who have meet me saw me now, would think I finally lost it. But once they meet her they'll understand immediately. She was special, she had endured so much that no ordinary human could have endured; she was strong, and unique. She is my sister I feel the bond towards her even though I have just meet her, I see her as one.

"Stan you imbecile, where have you been? I called you almost an hour ago." Isabel's voice penetrated my thoughts I let out a peevish sigh and replied, "Stop exaggerating Isabel, either way I was extremely busy." Isabel rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, busy my ass you were probably killing some defenseless human." I let out a chuckle which made her eyes widen and asked urgently, "Oh no… You didn't please tell me you had the decency to hide the body, were already dealing with the fellow ship we can't handle any more!" I sat myself down and replied, " You think so low of me Isabel, I'm smart not stupid, anyway to calm your ridicules thoughts I was not out on a killing spree I was just meeting someone who I had plans with, now enough about me, what about Godric?" Isabel eyes glisten with curiosity but asked nothing towards my whereabouts, "There was a meeting with the king not official but a meeting none the less it was about The fellowship of the sun and how more vampires are disappearing, but also about the death of the leader from the fellowship. The king is becoming concern that the group's actions will become rather unstable he wants a more frequent check up on all the areas. Also he wanted to speak to Godric on certain matters, yet Godric never showed up for the meeting, he was quite concern because Godric would've alerted him if he was not going to attend. I've been calling Godric cell and he doesn't pick up.

That is extremely weird but I wouldn't jump to conclusion, the TV was on showing another debate between that ##bitch## Nan and that… Suddenly it clicked in my mind, I looked at Isabel and said, "The fellowship of the sun, they had to had something to do with it." Isabel shook her head and said, "We have no evidence that they have taken him." Stan growled in frustration and said, "We don't need any evidence, who else would have taken him, either way their numbers are growing vampires disappearing closer to here they have Godric and no one else. Lets gather the others and finally kill those disgusting humans." Stan stood up swiftly and was about to move when he was pushed back baring his fangs at Isabel and hissed "What the #fuck# Isabel?" She hissed backed, "There you go again not thinking already set to start a massacre. This is the 21st century, we must think before we act, if we were to follow your move we would be the prime suspects and the AVl will have our heads. We must do this quietly, I will notify his child of this, and then we will think about this matter." Stan glare backed at her and said, "Fine, go back to your human blood bag." Isabel angered, "How dare you say that, leave Hugo out of this" She swiftly left the room leaving Stan to his thoughts.

Izzy's Pov

Ugh, couldn't they be any louder, the bar was packed tonight more than usual. I didn't like it, my body was tense all these people here were making me feel endangered my mind was in turmoil I was fighting the desire to flee; I breathed in and out. "Hey waitress where's our beer." I rolled my eyes at them feeling annoyed, and said, "It's coming" I placed a couple of beers onto there table when I paused noticing their shirts "God's children, Fellowship of the Sun." One of them probably noticed my observation and said, " We are loyal followers of God we are his messengers." Really I replied. The guy spoke again and said, "Yes we are, Vampires do not deserve the right to walk among us they are of the devils work, and they are his children. And they should be set a flame for what they are. They will soon realize where they belong." The rest of the gang chuckled at their friend's words obviously knowing a hidden meaning. I kept quite and moved a longed. I wondered how Stan was doing the last time I had seen him was two days ago I hoped everything was fine. Suddenly my phone vibrated I checked quickly and laughed what a coincidence, a text message from Stan, "What time does your shift end? I quickly responded, " In an hour." He replied, "I'll see you in a few."

I couldn't take it any more; I excused myself and went out back. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, messaging my temples. My body only slightly relaxed, I could still feel tension here and there. Few minutes had passed a little longer and I could leave, God why couldn't the time go any faster. I started walking inside and was met with silence, hmmm. In the middle of the bar enjoying a true blood peacefully as if he didn't notice the scene he was causing was Stan. I let out a laugh, "Oh Stan" I walked towards him and gave him a small smile and said, "Good afternoon Stan, would you like another true blood?" He greeted me and nodded. I felt eyes on my figure, I was starting to become tense, just as I was about to give Stan his drink, I completely froze, and the drink in my hands was snatched away. A group of guys surrounded me. Stan let out a threatening growl. One of the guys spoke up, "Hey guys, look what we have here, a bottle of true blood." The guys glared at Stan; once again they spoke, "What you doing here devil? Preying on the innocent, looking for another victim? You should leave you disgusting piece of shit! No I don't think he should leave, weren't we looking for some entertainment, how about we roast him up."

One of them said Stan was looking furious as each word slip out of their mouth. I felt my self start to shake, fear started to creeping in edges. Some how Stan notices my discomfort and fear and that angered him more. He stood quickly making the group of guys jump back. His fangs were out, I fought with my self and walked closer to Stan he laid a protective hand on me. That was not such a good move when the groups of guy's eyes were focused on me. Their faces were morphed into disgust, "Ohhh I get it, your waiting for your whore, isn't that right. Your disgusting and your one of Gods children how could you betray him that way? You deserve to be burned like all vampires and the traitors." Another spoke up, "We can save her! Cleanse her from this beast." I looked at them and said, I don't need saving from them, and I'm not a whore your idiots." They stepped closer and Stan growled. A voice called out, "I think its time for you guys leave or be quiet and enjoy the rest of your meal. This is my establishment and I will not stand for a scene." Jerry turns to face me and asked "Are you okay?" I barely nod when he say's "Your free for the night, me and the others will handle the rest, get some rest." Stan nudges me forward; I tell him I'll be a sec.

I ran to the back and put on my black leather jacket and keys. I head towards the front to notice the group of guys was nowhere to be seen; a shudder goes through my body. I quickly head out the front quickly saying my goodbyes. Stan was there leaning slightly on my bike. His eyes were filled with concern; he smiled at me and said, Izzy are you all right? I'm sorry I brought you unwanted attention. Ignore what those blood bags

said." I shook my head at him, and replied, "Stan I… I can't stand being surrounded I can't react my mind shuts… I don't care what they say, I've heard worse."

Stan takes a step forward to hug me but halts rethinking his actions knowing how I am feeling some how. He settles with holding my hand, squeezing it in comfort.

I open the door to my house, silence meets me. You have a nice place Izzy, Stan says. I tell him thank you, I grab an apple about to eat it when he quickly says, "Izzy tell me that's not the only thing your going to eat." I smile sadly at him and say, "I can't eat large portions and my body does not allow a lot of thing." He nods in confirmation, " Well we might have to change that, find a way to change it. I need you to be healthy. I smile at his compassion someone else cares for me. My body sways a little he quickly walks to me and whispers, "Izzy I'm going to pick you up, I'm not going to do anything else, and I'm going to lay you down on your bed okay." My body tenses up at the thought. He then slowly moves is arms around me, carefully picking me up I'm about to thrash in his arms when he quickly sets me on my bed. "He tells me to breath, I find it hard to, my gaze is solely on him, he then whispers, "Please sister, breath I mean you no harm." Brother… Brother I whisper I slowly settle. I still feel weird I can't describe it. Izzy is it alright that I stay until I can no longer, It would not feel right to leave you all alone after today's event Stan said.

I nodded then a though occurred to me, and I voiced it, " Stan did you resolve that problem about your sheriff?" He shakes his head and concern and foreboding feeling wells up within me. He says, "We might have to call his child, its seems your meeting with them will come quicker then later." I nodded sadden a little due to the circumstances. I began to feel curios, "Stan what is your sheriffs name?" Godric, his name is Godric, he replies. I repeat his name and longing fills me I cherish him name my mind repeats and repeats. I am confused. What is going on? Stan looks at me and says, "Sleep Izzy, you need it."

I am awoken by the sound of my alarm; I am saddened to return to reality. Which is quite the shocker, this time my dreams were different this time, there was someone calling my name, telling me to come. I wanted to find out who it was my name for some reason when he said it felt right his voice was enthralling. But then when I was just about to see who he was, I was blinded. Fire separated us. This scared me yet I was curious.

I got up and prepared to get ready. My fingers traced the marks on my skin lightly once again, I tried with all my might to keep the memories at bay I looked at the mirror and quickly turned away, I couldn't see who I was. I was another person with an old soul. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I was done with everything and rushed out the door grabbing my jacket, helmet, and keys.

I paused mid step, my body instantly freezing up, I scanned my surroundings seeing nothing, yet I still couldn't move my body would not allow it. I tried to calm my self I had to move. "Hey fang banger, alone aren't we? Hmph I think we need to cleanse you? Isn't that right boys?" There they were the group of guys from the bar. My body began to shake they were too many. I began to hyphenate. They smirked I fought with my self and said, " Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you, I'm not causing trouble." One of them spoke up, and said, "But there's no fun in that, so your coming with us, you might be something special." He smirked at me and then reached to grab my arm, I backed away from him but collided with someone instantly arms seized me. I thrashed in their arms fighting with them. Some how I got the upper hand and pushed him off of me, I would not bend to their will, I won't get I am not her! "What the #fuck# do you want with me you #assholes# I felt anger welled up within me, then I felt immense pain, I had forgotten my medicine. Fear clouded me, they advanced on me I tried to fight but the next thing I knew thing I saw was darkness.

All I felt was pain; I was cold, "no. No .no" I whispered not again, please. Please." I could hear people talking: "Who is she? She was at some bar we went to was with some vamp Steve, she stood up for him. She's the girl that gave the others some trouble last time they were they." The man Steve replied, "Oh really she seems to innocent to be down with that type of filth." "Stan she was with that vamp who hangs out with G" This seemed to make Stan interested, I felt a heavy gaze land on me. "Hmm, well if that's true lets get some information out of, lets cleanse of the beast touch, bring her down stairs put her next to him in the silver room."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" What the fuck goes through your mind, when that beast touch you, when they taint every inch of your body. You are a beauty, a delectable one…. I wonder how much damaged they have caused you,"

I slowly started to gain consciousness my body ached with pain. They spoke again, "Look likes the #bitch# is awake" I slowly started to open my eyes to only shut them quickly I could barely see my eyes were burning. "Ahhhhhhh" I let out a scream my back was throbbing, I was caught by surprise. They had whipped me with something very sharp, which broke into my skin. I could feel blood running down my back. "Listen when were talking to you." I could barely concentrate fear clouded my every thought.

I heard footsteps coming closer; a voice spoke out, " Boys…. I hope your treating our guest with the upmost hospitality we can offer." The man let out a chuckle. "Good afternoon Miss Isabella Marie Coraline Richardson-Northman. What a mouthful of a name you have and even strange last names too. What makes you so special to these vampire's, some of my men say that vampire of your is very protective of you. And what a coincidence that that particular vampire is a part of group of vampires who I am very interested in. Now how about you tell me something about them."

I squinted my eyes at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know anything." Once again I felt a slash against my back" I bit my lip to conceal my scream. " I'm going to ask you again what do you know?" I stood silent he grabbed my hair in a tight grip, my head was throbbing, "I'm not going to stand for your silence, so talk if not your in for a hella a lot pain." More lashes were sent my way, "I know nothing, stop please." I felt his eyes on me and he replied, "You deserve no mercy, you follow them then you are them. They showed no mercy to my family why should I to you? Continue" With that he stepped away. The pain continued, and continued. I do not any when but I feel into a black abyss.

" Awe look who we have here, trouble seems to find you anywhere Bella." I let out a gasp I knew that voice anywhere, it tormented everyday, It shattered my soul that is still healing. Tremendous amount of fear gripped me. She let out laugh; it brought chills down my spine. I got up quickly and ran. I suddenly fell on the cold-cemented floor. "Not so fast Bella, we have so much to catch up on…. My feet were shackled I curled in a fetal position I wanted to hide. I yelled out, "Your not real, your dead, this is just a dream. You can't hurt me anymore, I wont allow it."

"Ohh how sweet is that defiance in your tone? I thought I beat it out of you? Hmmm I guess I'm going to work harder." It's just a dream, it's just a dream I kept repeating to my self.

"You can't ignore me forever Bella, soon you'll crack."

I hugged my self tighter my mind was in chaos, why did this have to happen? I felt my body go on fire I was burning. "Oh Bella your blood is as sweet as ever"

Suddenly she was gone a warm body replaced hers, I melted in their arms and in response I heard soft rumble vibrating from their chest. I felt safe. No…no I tried to leave their arms but they only tighten around me. "Do not fear me young one, I am here to protect you, I wont go anywhere." I shook my head in denial "Why would I lie?" I gasped out "Why would you tell the truth? You are nothing but a figment of my imagination?" I felt tears gather in my eyes making the burning come back. I felt a hand grip my chin and they whispered, "Doesn't this feel real to you, does this…" He trailed off and suddenly I felt lips claim mine in a kiss full of reassurance, I never felt such passion. It felt like the kiss would never end. But it did.

"Wakey… Wakey … Wakkey Fangbanger." Next thing I knew, I was drenched in cold water, and a scream was ripped from my lips. I wanted to plead them to stop but knew that would only give them satisfaction. They spoke, " So Isabella here's the deal your going to answer or you gonna feel more pain. Now lets start simple what do you know about us?" I said nothing, I heard him snap his finger and once again I felt pain it was almost like I was being bitten again. My body was in flame. " Look at us when spoken to" He roughly grabbed my chin, his nails digging into me, water was again thrown on me and my eyes flew wide open, I could see nothing. "Wtf is wrong with your eyes." "Stf up Dude probably some weird eye condition, she aint gonna do anything to you." I felt the man shudder, " Answer me!" I whispered, "I know nothing" I was thrown to the floor and felt pain once again, "Where was he, why wasn't he here suddenly a named rolled off my tongue… "Godric. …Godric….."

I was roughly grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall, "liar. You do know something, now how about you keep speaking. I was no longer there but in a trance he held me once more, holding me safely in his arms. Once again I saw nothing.

There was so much noise, I could hear growling, ripping, it put fear into me. A voice broke out, "You dare touch what is mine, you are nothing, and you are beneath me." I was cradled in some one's arms I felt safe, they were the one's from my dream, "Sleep young one, you are safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Stan's Pov: "Right when Izzy gets taken"

I couldn't shake the unease I felt once I left her, I wanted to head back but knew I couldn't the sun would be rising soon. Once It down I would check her. I didn't notice anything I was too caught in my thoughts. "Stan I have contacted Northman, he is on his way he should be here by tomorrow. So we have to prepare we must make sure this stays quiet Stan… Stan is you even listening." Isabel made the attempt to grab Stan's shoulder when she was roughly thrown across the room Stan glaring at her, his fangs out. The whole room stood quite but then ignoring the two, it was a usual occurrence with them. Isabel glared at him and said, " How dare you touch me like that you barbaric scum, I was only trying to get your attention." I growled at her and said, "Well if you didn't notice my attention was else where, not do not, and ever again touch?" She opened her mouth to say something when I cut her off, "Shut up Isabel, I heard everything you said, now leave me be, go to your fucking human for Christ sake"

She turned around and left, leaving me to my own thoughts. I left to my day spot shutting my eyes, my mind processing everything that has happen, I swear on my undead life that I will make Izzy life be filled with happiness, I will make sure she enjoys all of life, I will not stand for her to be hurt. No one deserves what she went through, she is special I know that, for some reason I know things will be rough before we can get the good, we will go through rough time but I will stand by her side. I will never leave her, I know she will create a change that is for certain but at what cost for that chills me and there is nothing that I fear except that. Slowly I felt the pull of the sun.

My eyes flashed opened the world had went dark I quickly got ready. I sat down and quickly text her. I waited for her to respond, couple a minutes passed and my worry from the nigh before increase. But I tried to assure myself that she was probably busy and didn't hear her phone. A half an hour had passed and I couldn't stop my self, I quickly left. I arrived no later then 3 minutes, my concern went down when I saw her motorcycle parked. I walked closer to her apartment and knocked. No answer came. I knocked once more again, no answer came. I took in my surroundings, looking carefully at everything. A glitter caught my eye; I sped towards it and picked it up. Fear gripped my undead heart these keys belong… to Izzy. I breathed in…. my eyes flashed opened "no… no." I recognized the scent from the other day.

I call her phone several times. No answered my phone rings I quickly pick up without looking and say, "Omg Izzy. Where are you? Please tell me your safe. Are you hurt?" I heard silence, "Stan it's me Isabel. Northman is on his way. You need to come back immediately."

"I'll get there when I get there Isabel." I reply.

"This is not an option Stan we need to find Godric and if the fellow ship have him then we need to make a plan."

I threw my phone on the floor. I didn't have time for this. Then it clicked in mind THEY had her. Fury boiling in me my fangs appeared I wanted their blood I was going to rip them apart.

" Finally you get here Stan, Northman is here with his people, and." I blurred pass her and in my rage threw the table across the room startling the other components. Isabelle looked shock and said, "What is the meaning of this?" And I replied, they took her they have her. That fucking Fellowship took her, like they took him" She shook her head and said, "You don't have any proof Stan." All of a sudden I was being lifted off my feet and staring at an enrage Northman, "WHERE IS SHE, IF YOU HARMED HER I WILL SHOW YOU A TRUE DEATH!" I was caught by surprise and quickly glared at him, " Unhand me this instant Northman." His grip only got tighter, "Northman you're in our area not yours now I say this again release me before I have to do it myself! A voice broke out and said, "Enough your behaving like animals, we are here for a reason now stop it!" I was released not before Northman asked where is my Izzy? I froze our conversation coming to the forefront of my mind, "I looked at him quickly and whispered, "It was you, and you gave her this life. He nodded, "Northman I care for a great deal more then my undead life I would never harm her, they took her the Fellowship, just like they took Godric, I know they did!" Another voice broke out and said, "Eric I will find them both, ill just go to where the Fellowship is located at under a disguise, I will bring them both back." I turned my gaze unto the one that had spoke, she looked familiar but I could not fathom why. The other agreed and the plans were set in motion.

Izzy pov

I felt the darkness calling me, was ready to give in but he didn't want me to.

"None of that my little one, you must stay awake you must not fall asleep just hang in there a little while longer, show me your beautiful eyes little one let me see." I let out a whimper and trembled. His arms slightly tightened around me, "Shh little one I swear no harm will come to you, you are safe." The darkness was coming back as if he knew his grip tighten, next thing I knew something wet was at my lips. "I need you to open your mouth little one please, you must before it is too late. I was to weak to contest and then I tasted the most amazing thing, it lit my soul on fire my body let out a moaned. I could hear him purr in my ear. My senses came back to me and I moved myself away from the being that kept me safe. I didn't know what to do. He growled and it made me whimper, my body becoming tense. He must've notice because he ceased and whispered softly, "Little one I mean you no harm, I will not hurt you ever, come to me let me old you." I was indecisive I didn't know what to do my mind was in turmoil, knew he was safe but I couldn't…I was so confuse! Why oh why couldn't I? Pain engulfed me and I fell to my knees sobs escaped my mouth and I felt him come closer but before he could do anything I was wrapped in a pair of arms arm I knew so well, my brother. My body was still tensed but I forced myself. I heard him try to console me my body was still trembling. The growling got louder but seized once more when another being came in I did not know who it was and I curled tighter into my self.

"We must discuss more when we go back to the nest."

"Godric we are not leaving without you!"

"Eric you will leave now take her to safety"

Suddenly we were in a room with bright light I clenched my eyes, a voice broke the Silence, "Where are you going the party has just begun… DEMONS. He snap his hands and I felt Stans grip tighten "You will let us go before you regret this Newlin" Steve only laughed, and said, "My fellow brethren these monsters have invade our its time we teach. A gun shot. And I hear painful grunts next to me another and we were falling. "The next one goes in your heart' he said. A feminine voice spoke, trying to make reason "How can you just stand there and do nothing, what God do you follow when you allow this monster to cause pain and suffering. This is insanity and you all are letting this happen, where is your humanity! Whispers could be heard around us. This seemed to anger Steve when another gunshot was heard, "Sookie!" I couldn't tell what was happening. But it seemed the bullet never reached her for no painful sound was heard. A strong dominating voice broke out, "Enough! You have had your Fun Mr. Newlin; you continue to antagonize my fellow people that will come to an end. The next you seek to harm us there will be grievous consequences. Do you understand me?

Stan who still seemed to be in pain, said, "forgive me sheriff but there is no way in Hell I'm letting that BASTARD walk away he has hurt what is mine! Godric growled at this but paused and said, "As your commander you will leave and will not return." And then everything went black.


End file.
